scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/CHapter One: Toys,Mugs, Snow, And Tea
It was an early morning. The snow was heavy, and the breeze strong. A blizzard had just passed, and in it's wake, a snow covered town. Kay walked on the cool, crisp, new layer of snow, she was on patrol to see if anyone had gotten injured during the blizzard, so far there had only been minor casualties, and even at that, it was small things, such as a bump to the head, or they slipped and hurt their arms or legs. Kay took in a deep breath of cool air, and exhaled, as like a child, she did this as many times as possible to see her own breath. Her normal neon eyes had lost their shimmer, and had been toned down to a near pastel purple. They seemed cold and tired as she looked around. She heard some footsteps behind her, she turned to see Majora with a warm smile on his lips. He put his hand up to wave, and he spoke, cool breath flowing as he spoke; "Hey, you alright?" Kay nodded, she tugged her galaxy print scarf away from her face so she could speak clearly, allowing the cold air to stab her face with light white snow kisses, known as snowflakes, turning her cheeks a pure red of coldness. "Yeah" she said in reply to his question soon to be followed by; "Is it your shift now?" but Majora already knew what she was going to say before she had even said it. "Yeah, I'm swapping shifts with you." He looked around before continuing; "Janet has tea ready for you for when you get back." Kay nodded, and gave a small grunt before walking past Majora and up to the Citadel. The Citadel was decorated in green and red ribbon, and holly and baubles were scattered around. A tiny smile was curved upon her face as she entered the Citadel. She was welcomed by familiar faces; Janet,Amber,Isa and Alyssa, all who had just finished their shifts and had possibly swapped with Daf,Sheepy,Joey, Tales and possibly Haru if he was present. All had either tea or Hot chocolate in hand, and were munching on some ginger bread cake or biscuits. Kay gave a sigh of relief to be out of the cold weather and to be in the warm embrace of friendly faces and heat of the Citadel. Kay took of her heavy black bomber jacket, to reveal a snuggly warm fluffy pastel galaxy sweater-turtle neck of sorts. She walked over to the others and greeted them with a deep sigh and "Hellooooooo", in which she had gotten a mixture of 'Hai!' 'Heyo!' 'Helloz' and 'Greetings!'. Kay gave a chuckled before giving a sarcastic wave, and picking up a hot mug that was labeled 'Grump-o-sarus' in which a grumpy dinosaur was cursing, was printed on said mug. Kay had received it said morning, as an early christmas present from Tales. Kay looked around the main area, and saw Nuke and Roman conversing, which was weird. Normally Roman would have been at her ankles. Kay took this as a chance to relax. She looked at the tea mugs everyone had. Isa had one that said ; "Weebs are cool too.", leading to Kay's curiosity of who gave her that, and Amber had one that said, well, as we all know, 'Wiener' and it had a picture of a 'kawaii' looking Wiener with anime eyes. Kay almost spat her drink at the sight that was on the cup Amber had. Janet had a plain blue mug, and Alyssa, one that was red and a rose with the wording, 'Everything Beautiful Has It's Sharp Edges.' to notice there were many thorns coming out of the rose "Hey Kay, how was your shift?" Isa asked as she nibbled on a biscuit, engaging Kay into unnecessary conversation. "It was cold." She replied in a cold tone, just as she had described the shift. Amber chuckled; "Seriously Kay?" "Alright, it was fine. There wasn't many injuries at all, and no trouble from what I saw. Your shifts?" "Huh, well, in my part of town there were mainly injuries and lost items." Amber replied, refilling her mug with more tea.Isa nodded, "Saaaaaaaaaaaame." she put her cup down and yawned. "There were lots of kids asking where their toys were."Janet let out a soft 'awww' followed by; "Poor kids." Kay rolled her eyes and decided to help herself to a gingerbread cake. Through muffled chunks of gingerbread Kay sighed; "Oh well Christmas is coming soon;" She swallowed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "They'll get new toys if they were good kids." "What about the kids without parents? Or the poor ones?" Janet asked. Kay simply replied with a harsh statement of 'Tough luck'. Kay could feel the hard glare of Alyssa, in which she returned. Roman and Nuke were now in hard discussion over 'Hellspawn' and Zombies, deciding what would be more effective in killing. "I say if you get them at the back of the head and kill the brain-"Nuke was cut off-"Zombies don't have brains." Roman crossed his arms."How do you know? And of course they have brains!" Kay rolled her eyes at the two males who were now beginning to have more of a debate over zombie brains. When Kay looked back, she noticed, that also, Isa, Amber , Janet and Alyssa were in a heated conversation; Kay found this as best time to leave, as unusually she didn't feel like butting in mid-conversation.She quickly picked up her coat and walked back into the harsh weather Category:Blog posts